Better Than Love
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Shiba Kaien heeft een rustig leven, en niks lijk het te storen . Tot dat een meisje Kurosaki Ichigo, in zijn klas komt . Maar ze neemt meer dan dat mee, om Kaien 's wereld onderste boven te brengen !
1. Meeting Juliet

**Fanfic Titel : Better Than Love**

**Titel Chapter : Meeting Juliet**

**Koppels : FemIchigoxKaien , OrihimexUryu , ChadxTatsuki**

**Warnings ! : Drugs , Yaoi(beetje) , Yuri(beetje) , Rape & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Drugs , Yaoi, Yuri, Rape & Death houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Kaien zuchte als hij naar de leerkracht keek , de man prate maar door en door . En Kaien lette niet echt op , wat de man over praat . Het kan hem zelfs niet schelen , de les was zo saai . Het was zelfs een wonder , dat Kaien niet in slaap is gevallen . Kaien keek naar zijn vrienden , Renji is in slaap gevallen . Rukia is alles opschrijven , Miyako was zelfde doen . Maar hij kon zien , dat ze het ook maar niks vond . Kaien keek terug naar de leerkracht , die nog iets ging zeggen . Maar er werd op de deur geklopt , en een meisje met kort oranje haren deed de deur open ." Goededag ze hebben mij verteld dat dit mijn klas is ." Zeide ze .<p>

" Ah kom maar binnen ." Zeide de man terug , het meisje liep binnen en deed de deur dicht ." Klas dit is Kurosaki Ichigo , ze word jullie nieuwe klasgenoot dit jaar . " De klas keken naar het meisje , Kaien keek ook naar haar . En voelde zijn hart sneller kloppen , ze had lange benen . Ze zal even groot zijn als Miyako , haar huid was wit en ze leek niet te dun of te dik . Haar gezicht had zelfs niet veel vet , en ze had een gezonde huidskleur . Ook al leek ze bleek , en haar haar was kort en oranje . Kaien vraagt zich af , of ze die geverfd heeft of niet .

" Wilt u nog iets zeggen tegen de klas Kurosaki-san ? " Het meisje keek naar de leerkracht ." Nee ." Was haar kort antwoord ." Goed dan kan u zitten naast ... " Kaien 's hart klopte hij weet niet waarom , maar iets trekt hem aan . Hij keek naar de meisjes bruine ogen , ze zitten vol vuur en leven . Juist alsof ..." U kan zitten naast Shiba-San , Shiba-san steek je hand omhoog ." Kaien stak zijn hand omhoog , en bloosde een beetje als het meisje naar hem keek . En naast hem kwam zitten ." Huh Shiba Kaien ." Zeide hij tegen haar , en wou haar een hand geven . Het meisje nam zijn hand stevig aan , probeert ze sterk te zijn ? Laten zien dat ze zich niet laat doen ? Wel Kaien voelde dat als zijn hand pijn doet ." Kurosaki Ichigo maak geen fun over mijn naam begrepen . " Dat is wat ze zeide en niet vroeg , Kaien knikte ja en keek voor zich . Als Ichigo van hem weg keek , de naam Ichigo ? Of de naam Kurosaki ? Kaien is niet goed met betekenis van een naam , dus vraagd hij straks Miyako misschien . Kaien keek soms naar Ichigo , en voelde zijn wangen toch nog rood worden . Ze is best schattig ...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry dat het kort is , en voor de OOC misschien . Maar ja ik ben dol op KaienxIchigo fanfics , en dit is mijn eerste . Er zijn bijna 2 Chapters klaar voor ' Black Julia ' en ' Alergria Del Santo Hueco ' , de laatste chapter voor ' Our Tatu ' is ook bijna klaar . En paar ander Oneshots voor 25 December ! <strong>

**Hoop dat het goed was , beloof dat de volgende chapter langer zal zijn ! **


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Titel Chapter : Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Koppels : FemIchigoxKaien , OrihimexUryu , ChadxTatsuki**

**Warnings ! : Drugs , Yaoi(beetje) , Yuri(beetje) , Rape & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Drugs , Yaoi, Yuri, Rape & Death houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Als de klas gedaan was , liepen Renji , Kaien en Miyako naar de volgende klas . Rukia heeft een ander klas , en nam de nieuwe leerling mee . Sinds ze ook die klas heeft . " Zeg weet iemand van jullie , wat Ichigo betekent of Kurosaki ? " Vroeg Kaien aan hun ." Waarom vraag je dat America-Boy ? "<p>

Kaien is half japans hij komt van USA , met zijn ouders sinds het werk . Naar daar is verhuisd Kaien kon goed japans , maar geen naam betekenis ." Ze zeide dat ik niet overmoest grappen , weten jullie waarom ? "

" Kuro betekent zwart , Saki betekent bestemming . Terwijl Ichigo aardbei betekent ."

" Past wel bij haar ." Zeide Kaien ." Natuurlijk wedden dat ze zo zoet is als een aardbei ." Zeide Renji met een grijns ." Je hebt je ogen al op haar ? En Rangriku dan ? " Vroeg Kaien ." Wel ze is hot en al maar , ik wil ook iets zoets voor dat ik voor de hot kant ga ." Hij kreeg een klap op zijn kop van Miyako ." Pervert ." Zeide ze Kaien lachte , en ze kwamen in hun klas .

De dag ging snel om , Kaien zag de nieuwe student soms . Maar ze praten niet met elkaar , Ichigo komt vaak in de eerste plaatsen van de klas . En is heel goed in sport , ze slaat jongens in elkaar . Als ze de meisjes lastig vallen , en blijk heel populair te zijn . Voor meisjes die iets voor tomboy 's hebben , maar Ichigo lette er niet eens op . Als Chizuru bijna haar rok omhoog trok , en Tatsuki in haar plaats Chizuru in elkaar klop . Dan zaten Ichigo en Kaien weer naast elkaar ." Je naam betekent aardbei he ? Is best schattig ." Zeide Kaien een beetje nerveus ." Maar maak je geen zorgen , ik grap er niet over ! En ik huh ... " Maar hij zweeg als Ichigo , hem een dodenlijke gezicht gaf ." Zwijg Freak-Boy . " Freak-Boy ... " Huh pardon ? "

" Ik zeg het nog eens , zwijg Freak-Boy praat niet met mij . Kijk niet naar mij , raak mezelf nog niet eens aan ." Kaien voelde zich ingezakt op zijn stoel . "Ik moet niks van jou hebben , wow geweldig je hebt mijn naam betekenis gevonden . Wat wil je nu een aardbei ijsje ? Een parfum met aardbeien geur ? Wat verdomme moet je ? " Kaien 's mond viel open , en keek snel van haar weg . En van toen zeide Kaien en Ichigo , niks meer tegen elkaar .

3 weken daarna liep Kaien rustig naar huis . Hij merkte extra schoenen in de gang , en liep de keuken in . En zijn mond viel open , als hij Kurosaki Ichigo in zijn keuken zag . Zijn moeder gaf haar nog thee ." Hier liefje is nog wat warme thee ."

" Dank je Shiba-San ."

" Oh ! Wat een lieverd zijt je , maar noem me maar Hana-Chan . Shiba-San laat me oud voelen ." Beide vrouwen lachte ." Mam wat is dit ? " Vroeg Kaien als hij de keuken in ging ." Ah je zijt thuis Kaien , zij hier is Kurosaki Ichigo . Jullie gaan naar de zelfde school , ze blijft hier paar maanden . Sinds haar ouders even weg zijn , plus ze willen niet dat hun dochter alleen is . Met haar twee kleine zusjes , natuurlijk wie laat hun kinderen achter . En zeker meisjes ." De moeder ging dan iets pakken uit de kast , het waren koeken en zette het op de plaat ." Wat ! Voor hoe lang blijf ze hier dan ! En er zijn nog 2 van haar ! "

" Ja Karin en Yuzu ze zijn 11 , ze zullen bijna terug zijn . Jou vader is hun gaan halen . "

" En de antwoord voor u ander vraag is , ik blijf hier wel blijkbaar voor een half jaar . " Zeide Ichigo als ze opstond ." Leuk je te ontmoeten huisgenoot ." Kaien kon de duivelse grijns voelen , onder die onschuldige glimlach ." U ook ... " Zeide hij nerveus ." Wacht maar we hebben niet genoeg kamers ." Zeide hij ." Natuurlijk niet maar Yuzu en Karin , kunnen kamer delen met u zus . Sinds ze alleen de weekends hier is , Ichigo neemt u kamer in beslag . Terwijl jij en Ganju een kamer delen ." Kaien wou schreeuwen , maar kreeg de kans niet . Als hij zijn vader hoorde ." We zijn terug ! " Kaien zag 2 jongere meisjes , bij hun vader één had kort bruin haar en bruine ogen . Ze lijk kleiner dan de ander , maar de ander droeg hogere voetbal schoenen . De gene die de voetbal schoenen aan heeft , heeft kort zwart haar en grijze ogen . Ze lijk het meest op Ichigo ." Hey . "

" Hey ! Ik ben Kurosaki Yuzu , fijn je te ontmoeten Kaien-Kun . "

" Ik ben Karin ." Zeide de ander en ging zitten , en nam een koek van het bord . Kaien sweatdropped een beetje en keek naar zijn ouders ." Oh het lijk alsof we 3 jongere hebben bijgekregen ." Zeide zijn vader ." Ja 3 prachtige dochters ! " Zeide zijn moeder tegen de oudere man . " Dit moet een nachtmerrie zijn . "

Plots voelde hij pijn in zijn arm , en keek naar Ichigo die een grijns had ." Wel dit is geen droom of een nachtmerrie Freak-Boy ." Nu wou Kaien echt gaan huilen , als hij nu één dak met Kurosaki Ichigo deeld .

Kaien ging naar boven , en zag zijn kamer deur open staan . Zijn spullen waren weg , en Ichigo 's spullen zaten daar . " Ik heb alles gelaten zoals het moet zijn ." Zeide Ichigo die naast Kaien wou staan ." Ik blijf niet lang hoor , ik ben voor je het weet weg ." Zeide ze Kaien keek naar haar , wat bedoel ze daar nu mee ." Plus ik vind de kleur , van jou kamer best mooi ." Kaien bloosde als Ichigo naar hem glimlacht ." Huh ik ... Ga eens naar Ganju 's kamer ." Zeide hij en ging snel weg , hij ging de kamer in en hart klopte snel . En merkte zijn bed opgemaakt , zijn spullen zaten aan rechts . En Ganju was links , Kaien ging op zijn bed liggen . En zuchte en slaat dan zijn ogen , kan hij die paar maanden overleven ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is kort maar leuk toch ? Chapter 3 komt morgen dan beloof ik , en misschien nog meer Chapters . Ik heb gezien dat Cage Of Eden , ook nu op Fanfic staat . Oh ik kan niet wachten voor de Yaoi :9 , ik heb al een paar idee 's voor het ! <strong>

**Maar ja het gaat over dezen Fanfic hier ! **

**Ichigo , Rukia , Renji , Miyako & Kaien = 17 jaar oud , Rukia is nog 16 maar word in dezen fanfic 17 **

**Yuzu & Karin = 11 jaar oud **

**Kukaku = 13 jaar oud **

**Ganju = 15 jaar oud ( ja ik heb Ganju ouder dan Kukaku , dat past beter in dezen fanfic ) **

**Hana ( Hanako ) is Kaien 's moeder , en Gino ( hij is ook half japans , aan zijn vaders kant ) is Kaien 's vader . **

**Tot morgen ! **


End file.
